La magia del pasado
by Kampaniya
Summary: Esta historia transcurre en algún momento... no sé cual... Helena y Myka van detrás de una antigua (muy antigua) amiga de Helena pues piensan que tiene un objeto.
1. La testigo invisible

**Título: **La magia del pasado

**Autor: **Kampaniya

**Descargo de responsabilidad o disclaimer (según gustos):** Los personajes de Warehouse 13 no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la cadena, los productores y posiblemente de otras persona. **Advertencias**: Si te da repelús que dos mujeres se besen o mantengan una relación es un buen momento para cerrar la pestaña (es pulsando la X de ahí arriba).

**Súplicas**: Es mi primer fanfic, así que pido clemencia. Las críticas constructivas siempre serán bien recibidas y las otras… ya veremos.

**Capítulo 1 **

Ella estaba en el aeropuerto esperando la salida del vuelo 3394 con destino a… bueno, con destino a casa, sus reales posaderas descansaban sobre uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala VIP Allí sentada hacía girar un bastón, sus pensamientos pululaban libremente y el infinito era un lugar cálido en el que su mirada reposaba.

El revuelo formado en la zona de abajo le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Al parecer un hombre había tirado al suelo a una anciana con muletas, en el centro de la enorme sala la mujer se retorcía de dolor mientras se sujetaba el hombro. Un chico joven flacucho intentaba retener al hombre agarrándolo por el brazo, pero se soltó casi al instante haciendo que el muchacho cayera al suelo.

El hombre miró hacia la puerta principal y entonces comenzó a correr como alma que lleva al diablo justo en la dirección opuesta, por esa puerta acababan de entrar dos mujeres que nada más verle corrieron detrás de él.

La primera mediría alrededor del 1,75, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y rizado, y la segunda… cuando vi a la segunda no lo podía creer, el pelo negro como el azabache, la forma de correr, pensé que no podía ser ella, llevaba más de 100 años desaparecida. No era la primera ocasión en la que creía verla, sabía que era su imaginación torturándola, pero tenía que asegurarme.

Sin dudarlo se levantó para dar caza y captura al fugitivo; corrió todo lo deprisa que puede ir una persona con una cojera como la que tenía esa mujer. Desde la cristalera de la zona V.I.P se veía toda la zona de abajo; desafortunadamente para ese hombre el pasillo que había escogido le iba a llevar a la cafetería de la zona de arriba.

Ya en la cafetería el hombre aminoró el paso para poder ver por dónde podría escapar, en la entrada del pasillo de pasajeros había dos guardias de seguridad, así que la salida del personal era su única opción. Retomó la velocidad que llevaba cuando subió las escaleras.

La mujer que estaba sentada en la última mesa de la cafetería estaba atenta a los movimientos del desconocido, y cuando vio que se le acercaba pensó "_ya eres mío_". Agarró el bastón con todas sus fuerzas y cuando el hombre pasó a su lado se lo coló entre las piernas sin ningún tipo de contemplación, es más sonrió cuando vio que los dientes del prófugo besaron el suelo.

La mujer del pelo rizado entró en la cafetería a tiempo de ver la caída, dejando a su anónima colaboradora sin la posibilidad de escapar sin llamar la atención, así que se acercó al hombre.

– Lo siento mucho, se me resbaló de las manos… ¿se encuentra bien?

– ¡Apártese de mí! ¡CHIFLADA! –Espetó mirándome con la cara ensangrentada, mientras intentaba levantarse.

– Veo que todavía estás muy espabilado. Afortunadamente eso tiene solución –miró desconcertado y un golpe seco en la nariz le dejó fuera de combate –buenas noches.

La perseguidora se acercó con su identificación en una mano y un arma en la otra:

– Servicio secreto, ¡apártese! –Dijo apuntándonos con el arma.

– ¿Es compañero suyo? Lo siento, se me escapó el bastón y su amigo tropezó con él.

– No se preocupe –mientras se agachaba sobre el hombre señaló una silla–, si no le importa siéntese ahí un momento… después le haré unas preguntas.

– Claro, las que necesite –dibujó una amable sonrisa en su rostro–.

La agente sacó sus esposas, y los guardias del pasillo se acercaron a ver qué pasaba situándose al lado de hombre que se encontraba tendido en el suelo. Fue en ese instante cuando nuestra "amiga" se levantó tranquilamente, y salió de las sala. Fue al pasillo de pasajeros y se quedó esperando a ver si aparecía la otra mujer, la cual hizo su aparición por la puerta de personal.

Cuando abrió la puerta se quedó extrañada ante la escena "_¿qué demonios ha pasado aquí?_", y a continuación enseñó su placa a los guardias.

– Agente Wells –dijo para identificarse– Myka, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Cómo le has dado alcance tan pronto?

– Se tropezó con el bastón de una mujer. Está ahí sentada –sin levantar la mirada señaló una silla vacía–, esperando a que termine para hacerle algunas preguntas. H. G. ¿te importaría hacérselas tú?

– ¿Qué mujer? Ahí no hay nadie –Señalaba el lugar donde se suponía que debía encontrarse la testigo–.

– ¿Qué? –Dijo usando un tono muy agudo–.

– Digo que tu testigo se ha volatilizado…

No necesitaba saber más. Ese físico… y ese marcado acento inglés… "_es ella, sí que lo es_" además se identificó como Wells y la otra la llamó por su nombre. Aquella mujer tenía razón. Era ella y estaba igual que la última vez que se vieron allá en 1899.

El que H. G. Wells estuviese por aquí explicaba muchas cosas a nuestra desconocida, como el que le hubiese salido una cana después de 112 años sin un solo cambio en su cuerpo, el porqué empezó a sentir la necesidad de buscar algo, pero no sabía el qué desde hacía un año… Se alegró porque esta vez no era su cerebro gastándole una broma de mal gusto.

Su mejor amiga había vuelto de vete tú a saber dónde estuvo esos 112 años. Le hizo la promesa de esperarla, pero en ese momento tenía demasiado miedo como para acercarse "_ni si quiera sé si ella quiere verme_". Además parecía no estar sola. Así que se montó en el avión de regreso a casa "_si Helena quiere encontrarme... me encontrará_".

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Myka se acercó con prudencia a Jasón y a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado, desenfundó su arma y les apuntó.

– Agente Bering del servicio secreto ¡Apártese! – lanzando una mirada heladora–.

La mujer parecía asustada y empezó hablar muy deprisa pidiendo disculpas mientras señalaba el bastón que tenía en su mano.

– No se preocupe –dijo la agente Bering mientras sacaba sus esposas para ponérselas a Jasón y así registrar su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo señaló una silla– si no le importa siéntese ahí un momento, después le haré unas preguntas.

La chica se fue renqueando hasta la silla y se sentó.

– No se preocupe, las que necesite – sonrió amablemente–.

Esperó a que la mujer se sentase para empezar a esposar a Jasón, no quería ninguna sorpresa de último momento. A continuación se puso a registrar al hombre del suelo y al verla los guardias que estaban la entrada del pasillo de la zona VIP se acercaron para ver qué pasaba.

– ¿Se puede saber quién es usted y qué está haciendo? –Deslizaba su mano sobre el arma de su cinturón–.

– Agente Bering del servicio secreto, estoy en misión oficial. Si me permiten les enseñaré mi identificación –sacó su placa para enseñársela a los guardas, estos asintieron y se la guardó–.

– De acuerdo agente, nos quedaremos aquí para evitar que nadie la moleste en su trabajo.

– Muchas gracias, si necesito algo se lo haré saber –respondió Myka con una sonrisa en su boca–.

La mujer de pelo castaño estaba terminando de registrar al hombre. Tenía el arma, la cartera, el móvil… sólo le faltaba el objeto. La puerta que tenía al lado se abrió de manera repentina haciendo que los guardas volvieran a echar la mano sobre las fundas de sus pistolas. Una confundida agente enseñó su identificación muy despacio.

– Agente Wells. Myka, se puede saber ¿qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Cómo le has dado alcance tan pronto?

– Bueno Helena, por lo visto se tropezó con el bastón de una mujer. Está ahí sentada –dijo mientras apuntaba hacia una silla vacía–, esperando a que termine para hacerle algunas preguntas. H.G. ¿te importaría hacérselas tú?

– ¿Qué mujer? Ahí no hay nadie –se apartó un poco de la trayectoria visual de Myka para dejarla ver–.

Myka levantó la mirada de Jasón mientras agarraba el objeto:

– ¿Qué? –Dijo usando un tono muy agudo–.

De los labios de la agente Wells salió una sonrisa maliciosa y con tono de burla la respondió:

– Digo que tu testigo se ha volatilizado…

La mirada de la agente Bering se volvió muy seria.

– Agentes por favor, ¿pueden llevar a este caballero a la zona de seguridad del aeropuerto mientras hablo con mi compañera?

– Cómo no, las esperamos en la sala de interrogatorio.

En cuanto los guardias desaparecieron por la puerta Myka se giró bruscamente hacia H.G.

– Helena esto no es gracioso, tengo el objeto, pero no sabemos si se ha podido llevar algo o si estaba orquestado. Tenemos que encontrar a esa mujer antes de que desaparezca.

– Has dicho que esa mujer usaba un bastón, ¿has pensado que a lo mejor tenía que cojear un vuelo? –Empezó a reír a carcajadas– ¿Lo pillas? Cojear un vuelo, porque es coja jajaja.

– Por favor dime que no acabas de hacer un mal chiste sobre cojos, y que encima te hace gracia –se llevó la mano a la frente–.

De repente la agente Wells dejó de reír y miró con ojos de cordero degollado a la otra mujer.

– No, no lo he hecho.

– ¡Por Dios Helena! Le voy a decir a Artie que no puedes hacer tantas misiones seguidas con Pete –empezó a golpear el pecho de Wells con el dedo índice–, te está corrompiendo. No voy a permitir que te conviertas un clon de él, con un Pete tengo suficiente.

– ¿Sabes? Pete tenía razón –señaló su entrecejo–. Cuando frunces el ceño te salen una arruguita en la nariz.

Myka relajó el rostro para volver a ponerse seria.

– No sé si enfadarme por haber sido víctima de una broma en un lugar inapropiado o abrazarte porque no te estés convirtiendo en un clon de Pete.

– Si se puede elegir me quedo con el abrazo –extendió los brazos con la esperanza de que la diesen un abrazo–.

– Se puede elegir entre ir al área de seguridad del aeropuerto para interrogar a Jasón o pedir a los vigilantes que manden los vídeos de seguridad al almacén.

Continuará.


	2. De vuelta a Dakota

Descargo de responsabilidad o disclaimer (según gustos): Los personajes de Warehouse 13 no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la cadena, los productores y posiblemente de otras persona. En resumen de gente muy afortunada.

**Nota**: Podéis dar ideas al autor (que se me están acabando) o criticarle en los reviews. ES GRATIS.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Estaban sobrevolando el estado de Ohio. Hacía una hora que habían salido de Los Ángeles, con la satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho. Habían encerrado a Jasón por homicidio, investigaban a su "familia" como crimen organizado y se dirigían a casa con el objeto. Así que nuestras agentes estaban dormitando tranquilamente cuando el Farnsworth de Myka comenzó a sonar.

– Hola Artie (dijo una somnolienta Myka) Ya estamos de camino a casa. Tenemos el objeto y Claudia debería haber recibido las imágenes del aeropuerto –deseaba que no fuese nada importante para poder retomar el sueño lo antes posible.

– Sí, sí, gracias chicas. Lo único es que cuando lleguéis paséis por el almacén antes de ir a casa.

H.G. que todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Myka, dejó que Myka se ocupara de Artie

– ¡Oh! ¡Vamos Artiiiie! El mundo no se acabará porque no vayamos hasta mañana al almacén.

– He dicho que vengáis de inmediato, es importante –después de esto cortó la comunicación.

La agente Bering se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento dispuesta a dormir las tres horas que les quedaban para aterrizar. Recolocó suavemente la cabeza de H.G. sobre su hombro y susurró:

– La próxima vez te toca a ti.

La mujer de pelo negro sonrió, apretó más su cabeza contra el hombro de su compañera.

– Helena, tomaré eso como un sí.

Acto seguido se durmió. Al despertar estaba entumecida, todavía tenía la cabeza de la escritora apoyada en su hombro y no quería moverse para no alterar el sueño de la misma. Se quedó mirando su cara, estaba relajada, sonreía. La agente Bering pensó que Helena estaría teniendo un bonito sueño con su hija… "_espera ¿eso es un suspiro?_" H.G. volvió a suspirar, casi de seguido se oyó algo que parecía un suave gemido "_No creo que esté soñando con su hija_" La mujer de ojos verdes se empezó a sonrojar al pensar en lo que podía estar soñando su compañera, "_tengo que despertarla, sin que se de cuenta de que me he enterado de lo que estaba soñando_".

– Myka –una sonrisilla se dibujó en sus labios–.

"_¿Ha dicho mi nombre? ¡Ha dicho mi nombre después de gemir? ¡Ay madre! A lo mejor no era un suspiro… ¿Qué hago ahora?_"

La voz de la azafata anunciando que iban a aterrizar en breves momentos hizo que Myka se sobresaltase haciendo que H.G. se despertara.

– Tranquila –posó una mano sobre el brazo de Myka–, sólo están diciendo que vamos a aterrizar –inclinó su cabeza–. Sí que tienes un despertar exaltado.

– Es que no me lo esperaba –se revolvió en el asiento intentando coger una postura cómoda–.

– Querida, estás roja como un tomate ¿te encuentras bien?

El rostro de Wells mostró preocupación, y Bering agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

– Sí… sí, sólo es que tengo un poco de calor –volvió a acomodarse–. Cuando aterricemos iré a refrescarme. No te preocupes.

Comenzó el descenso del avión. La escritora se había acostumbrado muy rápidamente al siglo XXI, pero las primeras veces que subió en avión se ponía algo nerviosa en los aterrizajes y Bering le agarraba la mano para tranquilizarla. Inconscientemente Myka sujetó la mano de Helena entre las suyas. Cuando se percató de lo que había hecho quiso retirar la mano, pero no podía, si lo hacía Helena se daría cuenta de que algo ocurría. "_Muy bien Myka, relájate, sólo sonríe y espera a que aterrice al avión para soltar su mano_" Se giró hacia H. G. y la dedicó una cálida sonrisa que fue correspondida. Wells entrelazó sus dedos con los de Bering y comenzó a acariciar el dorso de la mano de Myka con el dedo "_Tiene unas manos muy suaves, ¿qué crema usará? no pienses y relájate, ummm_" sin darse cuenta verbalizó la última parte de este pensamiento.

– Rrrrrrrrr.

– Myka. "_¿Acaba de ronronear?_"

– ¿Sí? –sonrió muy relajada–.

– ¿Estabas ronroneando? –preguntó mientras arqueaba una ceja–.

– Sí… nooo, estaba intentando carraspear la garganta, tengo la garganta seca –se incorporó de manera repentina, al darse cuenta de que su propia mente la había traicionado–.

– Está bien… por cierto te acabas ruborizar.

– Es por el calor y la sed… cof cof –se agarró el cuello–, ¿ves? tengo la garganta seca.

– En seguida bajamos del avión y compro un poco de agua. "_Di lo que quieras pequeña mentirosa, pero tú y yo sabemos que has ronroneado_".

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Sí se me ha quedado un poco corto, pero creo que les voy hacer así de cortitos para no estresarme. La próxima entrega es para la semana que viene (aproximadamente).


	3. En el almacén 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad o disclaimer (según gustos):** Los personajes de Warehouse 13 no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la cadena, los productores y posiblemente de otras persona.

**Advertencias**: Todavía falta un buen rato para haya tena entre estas dos. No desesperéis que todo llegará a su debido tiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

El resto del camino hasta el almacén lo hicieron en silencio, lo esperado es que fuera un silencio incómodo, pero no fue así, era un silencio agradable. No necesitaban hablar para comunicarse. Una vez llegaron al almacén fueron al despacho de Artie.

– Toc, toc, toc, ¿Artie? Ya hemos llegado –golpeó el marco de la puerta–.

Artie salió de detrás de una estantería sujetando un montón de planos que dejó caer.

– Bien, bien, ¿traéis el objeto? –se ajustó las gafas–

H. G. Sacó se puso un guante lila, sacó una varilla metálica y se la entregó a Artie. Este la miró con satisfacción. Mientras la sostenía les contó su historia.

– Paracelso fue un famoso alquimista al que se le adjudica la transmutación del plomo en oro, además en la misma época descubrió el poder anestésico del éter –señaló el objeto– esta varilla es la que usaba para realizar las mezclas en su laboratorio. Al final adquirió el poder de convertir en oro cualquier metal que tocaba, el inconveniente es que cuando lo usas te quedas dormido, y si lo usas demasiadas veces al final no despiertas.

– Una historia muy interesante, –H. G. se acercó a Artie– pero… ¿se puede saber qué era eso tan importante que nos tenías que contar?

– Ah sí, claro, ¡CLAUDIA! Pon las imágenes del aeropuerto… por favor.

La chica teñida de pelirrojo levantó la cabeza del ordenador, para agacharla de nuevo y ponerse a teclear.

En la pantalla del ordenador se veía lo que había pasado unas horas antes en Nevada, mientras Artie iba relatando lo ocurrido.

– Ponlo desde la entrada de Jasón a la cafetería. Llega Jasón, corre hacia la salida y la mujer le introduce el bastón entre las piernas de manera deliberada, creo que le veía reflejado en el servilletero de su mesa. Entonces Myka entra en la cafetería y ella se acerca a Jasón, parece que la intenta apartar, en ese momento parece que le dice algo, él pone cara de desconcierto y ella le suelta un golpe en toda la nariz noqueándolo. Aquí ya tomas el control de la situación, después se te acercan los guardias. Ella se levanta de la silla tranquilamente y desaparece, no se la vuelve a ver en ninguna cámara, creo que ha ido buscando los ángulos muertos.

Myka arrugó la frente, se estaba enfadando "_¿me ha hecho venir para contarme cómo se me ha escapado un testigo?_"

– ¿Ya está? ¿Para esto hemos venido? –reguñó.

Artie miró a Claudia y empezó a rebobinar la cinta.

– No la localizamos después del incidente en la cafetería, pero si la seguimos a la inversa… ahí se la ve de espaldas mientras corre hacia la cafetería, la seguimos hasta la sala VIP, y si miráis la hora de la grabación el momento en el que se levanta del sillón coincide con el instante en el que vosotras entrasteis en el aeropuerto. Así que ella os reconoció a alguna de las dos.

Claudia miró a Artie pidiendo la aprobación para seguir reproduciendo la grabación, y este asintió conforme.

– Y aquí tenemos a nuestra ayudante espontánea. Sentándose en un sillón y girándole hacia la cristalera. Ya estamos buscando su identidad. Y os he hecho venir por el bastón, es el bastón que Harry Houdini usó en sus inicios, es decir antes de ser Harry Houdini. Posiblemente se trate un objeto así que tenéis que encontrarla y recuperarlo.

H. G. se había quedado pálida, con la boca abierta desde el mismo instante en el que vio desaparecer a esa mujer de todas las pantallas sujetando ese bastón, y al ver el rostro se tuvo que sentar. "_No puede ser, han pasado 112 años, debería estar muerta_"

– No es el bastón de Harry, se trata de una copia mucho más elaborada, que puede modificar su forma a base de unos engranajes mecánicos y en mi época fue mucho más codiciado que el original…

Myka se acercó a Wells al ver que ésta estaba empezando a perder el color de sus mejillas.

– Helena te has quedado pálida, ¿necesitas algo? –preguntó preocupada–.

La agente Wells negó con la cabeza y se agarró al reposabrazos de la silla.

– Sé quién es, o mejor dicho sé quién era hace 112 años… Se hacía llamar Jacqueline B. Silver, pero realmente se llamaba Julia Sierra –soltó la mano de Myka, señaló a la mujer en la pantalla del ordenador– y si fue capaz de no aparecer en ninguna de las cámaras es porque hace 112 años de dedicaba al ilusionismo de manera profesional –tras un gran suspiro– Era mi mejor amiga fuera del almacén.

– Eso explica el por qué os ayudó y desapareció antes de que H. G. la viese –Myka inclinó la cabeza mirando a Helena–. Ahora sólo nos falta encontrarla para que nos deje revisar su bastón.

– Tened claro que si no quiere que la encontremos por mucho que la busquemos no aparecerá, y aunque al final lográramos encontrarla… se nos escaparía de entre los dedos. Lo único es que si nos ha ayudado… puede… puede que… ella siga viva tal y como la recuerdo.

– Tenemos que empezar a buscar por algún sitio, y por lo que nos has contado creo que sé por dónde empezar –Artie se acercó al ordenador, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Claudia– empieza a buscar en las bases de datos, a ver que tenemos sobre ella, busca con los dos nombres. Además quiero que busques todos los espectáculos de magia que ha habido en los teatros de Hollywood, a ver si aparece su cara en algún cartel.

– A sus órdenes – Claudia comenzó a teclear y sin apartar la mirada del ordenador sonrió malévolamente– Artie cuando hables con ella no olvides rememorar la primera vez que viste una actuación de Houdini.

– Sí Claudia, soy viejo jajaja… JA – hizo aspavientos con las manos antes de gruñir– ¡Ponte a trabajar! Pete tú busca información sobre el bastón y vosotras dos iros a descansar hasta que yo os llame.

– Vale, pero si hay que volver a Los Ángeles me toca ir a mí – cogió uno de los libros y con cara triunfal se sentó en el escritorio.

– No te preocupes Pete, si tienen que ir a cualquier sitio las acompañarás. Si Julia, Jacqueline… o como quiera llamarse no es muy amigable… –miró a Pete por el espacio superior de sus gafas mientras señalaba a Pete– necesitaré a alguien que haga de señuelo para que los agentes más capaces puedan escapar.

Helena tiró suavemente de la camisa de Myka y la dirigió hacia la puerta de salida.

– Huyamos antes de que se den cuenta de que estamos aquí, no quiero ser la protagonista del próximo comentario de alguno de estos tres.

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota final**: Si os ha gustado como si no, podéis escribir algún review... sólo si veis que tal...

En lo que os decidís yo me voy a tomar unas cañas a ver si me inspiro para el próximo capítulo.

Advertencia: Esto de actualizar va a ir más lento de lo que esperaba.


	4. Dormir es más difícil de los que parece

Descargo de responsabilidad o disclaimer (según gustos): Los personajes de Warehouse 13 no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la cadena, los productores y posiblemente de otras persona.

**Nota del autor:** Como el próximo capítulo promete ser un poco aburrido, os voy a dar un poquito de esperanza en este.

Señora/señorita/caballera aresta,cat muchas gracias por su comentario (me levantó el ánimo). Como ya le dije intentaré actualizar todas las semanas (lo repito aquí por si alguien más tiene curiosidad).

Editado, re-editado y re-re-editado porque no me dejan escribir su nick correctamente y al final me he dado por vencida y he tenido que escribirlo mal (lo siento).

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Nuestras protagonistas llegaron al Bed dan Breakfast de Leena. Subieron directamente a sus habitaciones, la verdad es que no tenían muchas ganas de comer nada, habían sido unos días muy largos y este último el que más.

– Buenas noches o buenos días Myka, espero que tengas dulces sueños – Helena giró el picaporte de su puerta, esperando una respuesta antes de volverse hacia la misma.

– Buenas noches también para ti –entró en su habitación y Helena también entró en la suya.

Cada una estaba en su habitación, Myka se había dejado caer bocabajo sobre su cama antes de ponerse el pijama "_podría dormirme vestida, no creo que a nadie le importe_" suspiró un poco triste ante este pensamiento. Se levantó y comenzó a desvestirse, seguidamente se puso su camiseta de los Scorpions y unos pantalones de chándal color gris y se metió en la cama "espero que no encuentren nada hasta dentro de cuatro horas por lo menos".

Por su parte H. G. se cambió de ropa en seguida y se metió en la cama, pero su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas _"¿y si es una trampa? No… a ella nunca le hizo gracia el almacén. ¿Cómo es que estás igual que siempre? yo estuve congelada, pero ella… ¿y por qué no se acercó?_" Miró el reloj de la mesilla, y vio que llevaba una hora haciéndose un montón de preguntas sin respuesta "_se acabó, así no me dormiré nunca voy a por un té_".

Helena bajó a la cocina, sacó la tetera, la llenó de agua y la puso al fuego, mientras esperaba buscaba su taza favorita, las hojas de té de Ceilán, el azúcar y el colador. Una vez acabó, se acurrucó en el sillón que estaba al lado de la ventana. Agarró la taza con ambas manos para notar el calor que desprendía.

En la cama Myka no dejaba de humedecerse los labios, les tenía resecos estiró su brazo para alcanzar el vaso de agua que siempre dejaba en la mesita de noche, pero sólo encontró su hueco "_Mierda, estaba tan cansada que no traje el agua. Maldita sea, no quiero moverme_" gimoteaba para sus adentros, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumanos para sentarse en la cama "_si no voy a por agua moriré deshidratada, o lo que es peor no podré seguir durmiendo_". Se levantó y buscó a tientas sus zapatillas "_tengo que pedir a Artie que me ponga un mini-frigorífico de esos en la habitación_".

En la cocina sacó una botella del frigorífico, cogió un vaso del armario de arriba, lo llenó del cristalino elemento, guardó el agua en su sitio y se dispuso a subir.

– Veo que no soy la única a la que le cuesta dormir – Myka se sobresaltó dejando caer el vaso al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

– ¡Por Dios! Helena –dijo en tono de reproche– casi me matas del susto. ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? –se agachó a recoger los trozos grandes que había en el suelo.

– Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para dormir, y decidí hacerme un té –dejó la taza en el fregadero. Cogió un cepillo de mano y un recogedor, y se acercó a Myka – Por cierto ten cuidado no te vayas a…

– ¡Auch! – Bering se agarró el dedo– déjame adivinar… ¿cortar?

– Sí, déjame ver lo que te has hecho –posó los utensilios que tenía en la encimera y cuando fue a sujetar la mano de Myka ésta la apartó–.

– Primero los cristales, luego la herida – Myka hizo presión en el dedo con un paño de cocina y Helena mientras tanto recogió los cristales en dos movimientos de muñeca y los tiró a la basura.

– Bien, ahora no tienes excusa, a ver ese dedo.

Myka le tendió la mano con el paño, Helena tiró de ella hacia el baño. Una vez allí sacó el botiquín de primeros auxilios, lo puso encima del armario donde estaban las toallas y lo abrió. Acercó la mano de Myka al lavabo, la destapó muy despacio y miró.

– Está bien, es un corte muy pequeño y ya no sangras, pero te tengo que tapar la herida para que no se infecte– Bering asintió a modo de consentimiento.

Observaba como las manos de H.G. se movían y la desinfectaba la herida con toda la delicadeza del mundo "suaves… parecen seda" y sin darse cuenta se puso a ronronear como en el avión.

– Tienes las manos suaves, Helena, algún día tendrás que contarme tu secreto.

– Si te lo cuento ya no sería un secreto –sonrió maliciosamente–, pero lo haré si tú me dices porqué ronroneas cada vez que te toco –Myka se sonrojó–.

– No ronroneaba, es que tengo todavía tengo la garganta seca. Por eso fui a por el agua.

– Ya… y te has puesto roja como un tomate… – Myka abrió la boca para responder mientras asentía– Agente Bering tenga cuidado con su respuesta, porque si vas a decir calor, voy a empezar a sospechar que soy yo la que le sube la temperatura.

– ¡Joder! –Wells separó la gasa del dedo de Myka–.

– ¿Te ha dolido mucho?

– ¿Dolor? ¡Dolor! Ah sí, mucho. Es por eso que me he puesto roja –Wells volvió a su tarea de curar la herida–, porque me estaba aguantando el dolor.

– Listo –cubrió la herida y le dio un beso en el dedo–, y buenos reflejos.

– Muchas gracias –Myka sonrió y se miró el dedo, al mismo tiempo Helena observó su reloj–.

– Es tarde, deberías irte a la cama, yo te llevaré otro vaso de agua –Myka frunció el ceño extrañada–.

– ¿Qué pasa es que tú no piensas dormir? –H.G. suspiró profundamente–.

– Lo intentaré, pero dudo mucho que pueda conciliar el sueño.

H. G. subió las escaleras del bed & breakfast con una vaso de agua entre las manos, cuando se encontró en la puerta de la habitación de Bering llamó, abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza, para encontrarse a Myka dormida y totalmente destapada. "_Si siempre duerme así no sé cómo no se resfría más a menudo". _Se acercó a la mesilla de noche y depositó el vaso de agua sobre la misma, a continuación se sentó en el borde de la cama y arropó a Myka con delicadeza, haciendo que la agente Bering se acurrucase debajo de las sábanas, finalmente Helena le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a su cuarto.

Helena sabía que para ella eso de dormir sería imposible, así que simplemente se tumbó sobre su cama con los ojos cerrados, y con sus manos reposando encima de su abdomen "_qué envidia me da Myka en estos momentos, seguro que sigue durmiendo a pierna suelta, se habrá destapado otra vez y puede que hasta esté ronroneando"_ una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al verse a ella entrando en la habitación, se acercó a la cama y cubrió a la mujer con la sábana, se inclinó sobre ella para admirar su rostro, recorrió con su mirada cada centímetro del mismo, se la veía relajada, sus labios estaban sonrosados y dibujaban una ligera sonrisa, Helena no pudo evitar la tentación de tocarlos, al tacto eran suaves como el terciopelo… los besó con leve roce, al separarse Helena se quedó muda al ver que Myka tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no necesitaba hablar, Myka cogía su cuello con ambas manos, la acercó hacia ella y continuó con el beso, al principio era suave, tímido, pero poco a poco se fue caldeando, empezaron a dejar que su lenguas bailasen juntas. Ambas empezaron a tener calor, mucho calor, los ágiles dedo de la escritora se deslizaron desde las caderas de Myka hasta su espalda recorriendo todo el contorno de la mujer. Por su parte Myka tiró de su compañera para dejarla completamente tumbada sobre ella, y dejó que su mano explorase lo que había debajo de los pantalones de la agente Wells _"Mmmmm, Myka"_ ÑEEEEEEEENG ÑEEEEEEEEENG.

Helena se sentó en la cama por el sobresalto, estaba sola, en su habitación, y el fastidioso ruido que había interrumpido su sueño en lo más interesante provenía del Farnsworth. Cuando lo abrió se encontró con Artie.

– ¿Te he despertado? Lo siento, pero tienes que venir aquí ahora mismo, puede que tengamos algo sobre tu amiga, pero necesito que me lo confirmes.

– Sí, claro… me ducho, me visto y me tienes allí –Al oír esto Artie cerró su Farnsworth–. Empiezo a pensar que esa es su manera de decir adiós.

Todo había sido un sueño, un sueño que empezaba a ser muy recurrente en el agente Wells _"no puedo creer que haya vuelto a tener otro sueño así con ella, Helena tienes que acabar con esto; no te vas a jugar todo por unos cuantos… bastantes calentones nocturnos"_.

Después de centrarse se dirigió al baño, necasitaba una ducha... una ducha fría.

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota final:** El recuadro de abajo sirve para que podáis dar vuestra opinión (tanto si es buena o mala) sobre el fic. Los lectores anónimos también pueden escribir que no me como a la gente…al menos no siempre. ;p


	5. En el almacén 2

**Disclaimer**: Warehouse no me pertenece… bla bla bla... Ya os lo sabéis.

**Nota:** Puede que os parezca un capítulo aburrido, pero es que no me gusta que los personajes aparezcan en un sitio o hagan las cosas por arte de birli-birloque.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Llegó al almacén alrededor de las cinco de la tarde. Claudia seguía buscando entre las distintas bases de datos, pero los nombres con los que trabajaba sólo la llevaban a callejones sin salida. Mirase donde mirase esa mujer llevaba muerta mucho tiempo… al menos en el papel. Su pseudónimo apareció en algunos artículos, en ellos sólo se la nombraba de pasada y la describían como una ayudante en los espectáculos de ilusionismo.

– Hola Claudia ¿Cómo lo llevas?

– Tu amiga me irrita, porque oficialmente está muerta y no hay nada sobre ella. No se casó, no tuvo hijos y vendió su tienda de muebles al poco de tu desaparición.

– No esperaba menos de ella –apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Claudia mientras sonreía–. ¿Dónde están Pete y Artie?

– Se han bajado al almacén, tenían que comprobar una cosa que podría sacarme de este atolladero. Te están esperando en la zona de Howard Thurston, así que no te entretengo más.

Bajó las escaleras que llevaban a los interminables pasillos del almacén. Se dirigía hacia la sección de grandes magos e ilusionistas de la historia, a lo largo de su recorrido observó con curiosidad los distintos artefactos que habían ido recogiendo a lo largo del tiempo. Al acercarse al área de magia pasó al lado de algunos objetos que le trajeron a su memoria buenos y malos recuerdos de su pasado.

Cuando llegó a la sección de Howard Thurston se encontró a Pete revisando los aparatos que el mago usaba para sus trucos.

– Hola Pete. Claudia me dijo que me estabais esperando aquí –miró a su alrededor– ¿dónde está Artie?

– Pues… – fue interrumpido–

– ¡Ajá! ¡Sabía que lo había visto antes! –al instante salió de detrás de un armario que hacía desaparecer a la gente–

– Bueno Artie, me has pedido que viniera y aquí me tienes.

– Bien, bien –tiró del brazo de H.G., la llevó detrás del armario del que había salido y la señaló una espiral atravesada por tres líneas en diagonal– dime si ese símbolo te es familiar.

– No creo que fuera necesario hacerme venir para esto. –Artie se ajustó las gafas a la nariz y juntó las puntas de sus dedos a modo de súplica–.

– Tú sólo dime si te es familiar, si lo usaba como se llame.

– Claro que me es familiar y si lo que me preguntas es que si se trata de la firma de Jacky, mi respuesta es sí – señaló la espiral grabada en la madera–. Marcaba todos sus trabajos con ese símbolo – salieron de detrás del armario–. ¿Me puedo ir ya?

– Sí, claro cuando tengamos algo más os avisaremos –Pete se puso delante de Helena con la mano dándole el alto–.

– Espera, espera, espera, yo me he tenido que tragar 20 minutos de discurso sobre la importancia que tendría el hecho de que ese símbolo fuese la firma de la mujer casi-invisible, no me parece justo que ella se pueda marchar así sin más –sonrió maliciosamente a Helena– . Debería escucharlo. – Artie miró a H. G. y después a Pete–.

– Está bien, tienes razón –sacudió las manos a los lados–, se lo contaré. Pete amplió la imagen el bastón para buscarlo, se rio del grabado tan feo del mango del bastón, se le salió el refresco por la nariz, limpié la pantalla y al verlo me resultó familiar. Cuando recordé dónde lo había visto te llamé mientras lo buscábamos y para terminar es importante porque si es su firma la conservará a través del tiempo y así la encontraremos. ¿Contento Pete? –H.G. miró su reloj–.

– Dos minutos, un gran resumen Artie, y ahora me voy. Suerte chicos.

– No es justo –Pete agachó la cabeza– ¿por qué a ella la haces un resumen?

– Porque a diferencia de ti ella ya sabe todo lo demás.

Helena voló hacia la salida mientras Pete y Artie seguían discutiendo sobre las diferencias que hacía entre las chicas y él. No tardaron en darse cuenta que se habían quedado solos y decidieron informar a Claudia.

– Claudia tenemos algo que puede ayudarte. Busca este símbolo en los carteles de los espectáculos de California –Claudia miró la espiral–.

– ¿Qué se supone que es esto? –Pete puso su mano izquierda delante de Artie para darle a entender que él respondería a la pregunta–.

– Esto, mi pequeña friki, es la firma de esa pirada a la que estamos buscando. La ponía en toooodo lo que creaba. Si hasta está en un armario que hace desaparecer gente y cosas.

– Espera ¿Tenemos un armario que hace desaparecer cosas? ¡Genial! A lo mejor nos lleva a Narnia –se empezó a reir– Señor Tumdus allá voy.

– A que sí. Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Mikes –los dos estaban muy emocionados pensando en lo que podrían hacer con ese armario–.

– ¿Puedo probarlo? –Miró suplicante a Artie–.

– No, y antes de que lo preguntes… No Pete tú tampoco puedes –los dos bajaron los hombros a modo de derrota–. Ahora ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, yo voy a informar a la señora Frederic.

– Artie, si juntas a una ilusionista que no pasó de ayudante, con una tienda de muebles y un armario mágico ¿sabes qué es lo que tienes? –Sonrió de medio lado, mientras Artie abrió los ojos de par en par–.

– ¡Una tienda de Magia! –Se acercó a Claudia y le dio un beso en la cabeza– Eres brillante.

– Ehhhh, yo también quiero un besito – puso los labios como los de un pez, y Artie le tapó la cara con la mano–.

– Busca tiendas de magia con la espiral, grandes empresas, todo lo que pueda llevar ese símbolo, y avísame con lo que sea –.

En el despacho Claudia llevaba ya un rato buscando. El dichoso simbolito aparecía en un amplio abanico de empresas desde restaurantes, floristerías, aseguradoras, en alguna pequeña tienda de magia, pero ninguna fabricaba artefactos para trucos, sólo los vendían.

Finalmente encontró una pequeña empresa de seguridad que ofrecía cajas fuertes con apariencia de muebles normales, y que construían habitaciones del pánico. Presumía de tener entre sus clientes a personas importantes, entre ellas empresarios de Silicon Valley, y a varios actores y directores residentes en California.

– Nos estamos acercando. Una compañía de seguridad con la espiral como símbolo corporativo trabaja cerca de Los Ángeles.

Pete había estado mirando en Youtube en busca de vídeos de ilusionismo y finalmente encontró uno en el que salía el armario, bueno los armarios, porque originalmente había dos exactamente iguales, al oír a Claudia paró el vídeo.

– ¡Genial! Los Ángeles… allá vamos –dijo mientras se ponía unas gafas de sol–.

– No tan deprisa vaquero, trabaja en la ciudad, pero siento decir que tiene sedes en cinco estados más. Son como pequeños núcleos independientes, y cada una tiene una función – clicó en la pestaña de personal–. Mira a quién tenemos aquí.

Claudia señaló la pantalla con cierto aire de triunfalismo. En ella se encontraba una mujer sentada en un gran sillón, su edad estaría entre unos veinte y muchos o treinta y pocos. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, vestía una americana negra, con camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros y entre sus manos sujetaba el bastón. Mantenía una pose relajada, con una mirada de color verde que denotaba seguridad, y lo remataba con una media sonrisa.

Peter se acercó a Claudia, reposó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, y se aproximó un poco más a la pantalla.

– Vaya, vaya, vaya. Hola señorita Jane Smith. Al final no es usted tan invisible como creía – Pete se incorporó y se dirigió hacia la salida–. Voy a avisar a Artie.

Intentó llamar a Artie con el Farnsworth y con el teléfono móvil, tras diez minutos sin obtener respuesta decidió salir a buscarlo. Ya estaba en la puerta del almacén a punto de subir a su coche, cuando vio a Artie dirigirse hacia él en su antiguo cameo. Se quedó de pie esperando a que aparcara para contarle las buenas noticias que tenía. En realidad estaba tan impaciente que no pudo esperar a que saliera del coche para empezar a hablar a toda velocidad.

– La tenemos Artie, es nuestra. Hemos encontrado la empresa, y aunque tiene un montón de sucursales por todo el país sabemos su nombre, y Claudia está a punto de averiguar donde vive – finalmente se paró a respirar–.

– ¿Sí? Pues yo también tengo información sobre ella – se puso a caminar hacia la puerta del almacén–, vamos dentro.

Dentro Claudia estaba acabando de imprimir unos papeles, con las direcciones de las distintas sedes, y los posibles domicilios de Jane Smith. Según los cuales la central se encontraba en Washington. Una vez tuvo la lista se sentó al lado de Artie y se la entregó.

– Gracias Claudia. He hablado con la señora Frederic, resulta que "conoce" a la amiga de H. G. –dijo mientras hacía el gesto de las comillas–. Al parecer cuando el almacén fue trasladado desde Londres hasta aquí ella lo estuvo rondando al principio todos los días, pero con el paso del tiempo venía sólo una vez al año. Hasta que en una de sus visitas anuales… mientras vigilaba la puerta Irene la pilló in fraganti –juntó las manos entrelazando los dedos– y la preguntó que qué esperaba ver salir de un almacén de hacienda; respondió que estaba esperando a su amiga Helena, y cuando la señora Frederic le comunicó que ella ya no trabajaba allí no volvieron a verla ni a ella ni a su bastón.

– Entonces sabe dónde encontrarnos –Atie asintió ante la pregunta de Pete–. Pues podría tirarse el rollo y venir ella aquí en vez de tener que estar nosotros buscándola –dejó de asentir para comenzar a negar–.

– No lo entiendes, sabe dónde estamos, y sabe a qué nos dedicamos. Es un peligro para la seguridad del almacén.

– Mira, yo creo que si hubiese querido hacer algo al almacén lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo, y si no se acercó a H. G. y no ha venido aquí después de verla es por miedo al rechazo – la muchacha se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar dando vueltas–. Imaginaros que has buscado a tu amiga durante un montón de años y que cuando al final te has hecho a la idea de que no la vas a volver a ver, te la encuentras corriendo por un aeropuerto y trabajando para esa empresa en la que en teoría ya no trabaja.

– Es posible que pensara que H. G. no quería saber nada de ella –dijo mesándose la perilla–. Está bien, no la condenaré hasta que la interroguemos, y ahora avisad a las chicas y preparaos… –se quitó las gafas– vais a salir de viaje.

Continuará…


	6. Terlingua

**Disclaimer**: Paso, el que quiera leelo que vaya al capítulo uno.

**Nota del autor**: Sé que he tardado mucho en publicar y lo siento, pero me faltan el tiempo y la inspiración. Prometo que SÍ volverá a ocurrir con el próximo capítulo ;-P.

Gracias a los escasos lectores, porque ellos saben que el ser semi-inmortal y la alquimia las he puesto en mi historia antes de que aparecieran en la serie.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

La sede central se encontraba en Washington, pero no se dirigían hacia allí, habían decidido que lo más acertado era ir a Terlingua (un minúsculo pueblo de Texas), porque allí era donde se desarrollaban los diseños para las nuevas cajas fuertes y los planos de las habitaciones secretas.

H. G. sabía que Jane estaría cerca del proceso de creación, recordaba que su amiga disfrutaba poniendo a prueba cualquier prototipo que pasara por sus manos. Helena sonrió nostálgica al recordar aquella ocasión en la que Jane creó unas bombas de humo rojo para desaparecer del escenario, fue algo muy... interesante (hasta que las probaron). Tardaron más de dos semanas en dejar de desprender pigmentos rojos cada vez que se bañaban y dos meses en dejar de oler a los productos químicos que había utilizado para su creación.

Sentada entre Helena y Pete se encontraba una Myka bastante incómoda, no conseguía encontrar la postura lo suficientemente agradable para dormir, además tener a Pete viendo una película mientras comía como si su estómago no tuviera fondo no se lo hacía más fácil. Se quedó mirando el perfil de Helena, la escritora tenía los ojos cerrados y de vez en cuando se le escapaba una sonrisilla, en general su rostro transmitía serenidad, incluso parecía que se estaba quedando dormida. Sabía que interrumpir los pensamientos de Helena no era lo más correcto, pero el recuerdo del último viaje en avión con la escritora le obligó a actuar, no podía permitir que se repitiera la escena de los gemidos seguidos de su nombre con Pete al lado.

– ¿En qué estás pensando? –preguntó Myka sin atrever a levantar la mirada mientras jugueteaba con el dobladillo de su almohada de viaje.

– Recuerdos del pasado – Helena suspiró y miró a Myka– buenos recuerdos. ¿Y tú?

– ¿Yo qué? –le preguntó dirigiendo a la otra agente una mirada inquisitoria.

– Que deberías estar baboseando mi camisa desde hace un buen rato y en cambio tienes los ojos más abiertos que un búho.

– Ya… bueno, es que hoy no acabo de encontrar la postura.

– Y… – dijo la inventora haciendo un gesto con la mano invitando a Myka a terminar la frase.

– Y algo más que no puedo comentar con Pete aquí al lado porque es… es… es delicado – hizo que su mirada se volviera a posarse sobre la almohada.

– No será tan gra…–la escritora frunció el ceño ante la interrupción de Pete–

– ¡Mykes, Mykes, Mykes! He pensado que si nos da tiempo y Artie no se entera podríamos ir a ver un rodeo –Dijo con la misma emoción con la que los niños (y no tan niños) hablan de la posibilidad de ir a DisneyWorld–.

La agente Bering consideraba que Pete solía pecar de inoportuno en lo referente a las interrupciones en las conversaciones que mantenía con la escritora. Hoy esa peculiar habilidad que tenía su compañero le había salvado de tener que dar unas explicaciones que no quería dar... al menos no en ese momento.

– Si se nos da bien la misión y acabamos pronto se puede intentar.

– Gracias Mikes, eres la mejor –respondió Pete dándole un beso, mientras Myka se lo quitaba de encima–.

La mirada de Helena era de desconcierto. Era la primera vez que Myka le concedía a Pete un capricho como ese, en vez de negárselo sin ningún tipo de miramiento. _"Sí que tiene que ser delicado el asunto si ha sido capaz de conceder a Pete una tontería como esa con tal de no hablar de ello"_.

El resto del vuelo, incluido el aterrizaje fue bastante tranquilo, cada una de ellas estaba inmersa en sus propios pensamientos y Pete… bueno, Pete es Pete y siempre disfruta en cualquier situacion como lo haría un mocoso en un parque de atracciones.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto alquilaron un coche para llegar Terlingua, pasaron por Odessa donde en el cartel de bienvenida había una pintada en la que ponía: "Salva a la animadora, salva el mundo". Pete explicó a Helena que era un homenaje a una serie de televisión en la que personas aparentemente normales tenían súper-poderes. En esa serie uno de los súper-humanos era una animadora que vivía en Odessa, que tenía el poder de auto-regenerarse y que la primera temporada de la serie había girado en torno a esa frase.

A su llegada a Terlingua los tres agentes se dirigieron a un pequeño motel que estaba a las afueras del pueblecito. La verdad es que en ese sitio todo estaba a las afueras, pero cuando se trata de un pueblo que sólo da posada a los turistas que van al parque natural que tenían al lado, eso es lo normal.

La recepción del motel estaba vacía, las dos mujeres se aproximaron al mostrador y pulsaron el timbre que había sobre él, mientras Pete jugaba a los vaqueros con una maqueta que había en el local.

– ¡Buenas tardes! Díganme en qué puedo ayudarles – Dijo una señora de mediana edad que entraba por la puerta situada detrás del mostrador–.

– ¡Buenas tardes! Nos gustaría que nos diera una habitación para tres – Pidió Myka con una sonrisa en sus labios–.

– Lo siento, pero la única habitación así está ocupada. Si no les importa, puedo ofrecerles… –dudó un instante mientras ojeaba el libro de reservas– puedo ofrecerles dos habitaciones dobles a un precio reducido –dijo mientras les ofrecía dos llaves. Myka vaciló un instante antes de responder–.

– Está bien, nos quedaremos con las dos habitaciones –Helena tendió su mano para coger las llaves, mientras Myka buscaba la documentación para rellenar los papeles–. Una cosa más, ¿nos podría decir dónde se encuentra la empresa Magic Safe Box?

– Claro, vayan a la derecha, luego se tienen que meter por el primer camino de tierra que encuentren hasta que lleguen a un pequeño edificio que parece abandonado –la mujer cogió los papeles que le ofrecía Myka–. El desayuno se sirve a las 8 –sentenció con una sonrisa–.

– Muchas gracias –dijeron al unísono mientras se dirigían hacia la salida–.

Myka pidió las dos habitaciones. Aunque le habría gustado pedir tres, sabía que Artie no iba a permitir un gasto como ese a no ser que hubiera un buen motivo para ello… y realmente no lo tenía. Ahora tendría que compartir la habitación con Helena y eso implicaba que tarde o más bien temprano saldría a relucir la conversación que dejaron a medias en el avión.

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación y antes de entrar Helena recorrió con su mirada aquel lugar. Era una habitación acogedora, al fondo había una puerta que supuestamente daba paso al cuarto baño. Según avanzaba hacia el interior del cuarto la escritora iba describiendo los elementos que la conformaban._ "A ver, una televisión, una nevera, dos mesillas, una cama de matrimonio, un... espera ¿una cama de matrimonio? La hemos jodido Helena, si ya tenemos sueños calenturientos cuando duerme al otro lado del pasillo, si la tenemos en la misma cama… no quiero ni imaginarme lo que vamos a tener"_. Dejó el equipaje encima de la cama, al mismo tiempo que se reprendía interiormente: _"Deja de pensar en idioteces, estamos aquí para hablar con ¿Jane? No para que te imagines a tu compañera desnuda haciéndote… ¡BASTA YA! eres una súper-científico-escritora, haz el favor… Compórtate como tal"._

La otra agente también dejó sus cosas encima de la cama, pero estaba tan preocupada que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que esa era la única cama. Su mente corría a la velocidad del viento intentando encontrar una excusa creíble que contar a Helena, y al mismo tiempo rezaba a todos los dioses conocidos para que su amiga no se acordara de la conversación que tenían pendiente. En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

– Cuando vayamos a la cama ¿dónde prefieres ponerte? –Preguntó Helena con su característico acento inglés–.

– ¿Perdón? –Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar– ¿Me lo preguntas así sin más? No sé cómo eran las otras personas con las que has estado, pero no creo que esa sea una pregunta apropiada para este momento –_"¿Así es cómo conquistas a las mujeres? pues si crees que con eso voy a caer en tus zarpas… vas lista"_.

– A mí me parece muy apropiada, pero si no quieres decirme en qué lado te gusta dormir elegiré yo.

– ¡Ah! Eso… pues si no te importa prefiero dormir en el lado derecho –se ruborizó al pensar en el error que había cometido–.

– Sí, eso… –arrastró un dedo por el borde de la cama mientras se acercaba a su compañera– para lo otro no te habría preguntado, porque yo siempre acabo arriba –_"Estúpido cerebro, si esto es lo que entiendes por comportarte es mejor que te calles. ¡Traidor!"_.

– Para eso tendría que dejarme y ahora no estamos en uno de tus sueños –sonrió con picardía, al ver cómo la cara de Helena se desencajaba un poco, para volver a recomponerse en un instante–.

– Respóndeme a una cosa querida ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿Que sueñe contigo de esa forma? ¿Que desees experimentar lo que hago contigo en esos sueños? ¿O el saber que saber que si lo pruebas vas a querer repetir? –apartó suavemente un mechón de su cubría su frente, aprovechando ese gesto para acercar sus labios a los de la Myka–.

Continuará…


End file.
